Herial's Turn
by InfernoII
Summary: Ryo has taken a chance to try and escape. Kagome and Kayura are being stalked by something in the shadows.
1. To Dream a Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter One: To Dream a Vision  
  
  
  
It was a rainy Saturday in Tokyo, Japan. A dreary sky hung above in a deadly dark gray. I was desered on the streets but the homes were bright and cheerful inside. Espcially inside a house out in the country. Inside the house of Mia Koji. The Ronin Warriors were cheering and laughing, and so was young Yuli who was now a teenager. They gulped down their sodas and called Mia for refills. She gladly came in with a pitcher of soda and a tray full of treats. The henna-haired woman laid the tray on a small coffee table and refilled the drinks. Rowen, Ryo, and Kento were having their 3rd cups while the others were having their second.  
  
Mia went back to the kitchen to check on some treats in the oven. What she found was not pleasing. Ryo's faithful tiger, White Blaze, was eating the raw dough she left behind to refill the guys' drinks.  
  
"White Blaze! You stupid tiger!" Mia yelled at him. White Blaze cringed away as Mia picked up the mess. "Don't you know that'll give you quite a stomachache?"  
  
White Blaze just looked at her with his big brown eyes. Mia couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Oh, just go join the guys. I don't think Yuli's seen you since he got here."  
  
At that the large Himalayan cat ran into the den. From down the hall Mia heard the young teen, "White Blaze! How ya doing boy?"  
  
Then she heard a loud round of laughter from the others. Mia sighed lightly and finished cleaning up. She checked on the treats in the oven, they were ready so she brought them to the guys. They had emptied the other tray long ago.  
  
Then for the first time that day there came a loud thunderclap. It shook the house. Mia and Yuli shook too, only from what they saw outside. The guys looked out the window and in unison shouted, "Soldiers!!"  
  
The soldiers broke through the window and started attacking the guys! Mia and Yuli ran out of the room only to be caught by more soldiers! The boys moved the fight ouside and called upon thir armors. They destroyed the endless soldiers for a while before Rowen spotted something totally unwelcome.  
  
"Nether Spirits! Guys watch out! Aah!" The Nether Spirits had trapped Rowen in an energy ball! The others saw him get caught and saw more Nether Spirits coming!!  
  
"Whoa! Come on guys let's split!" Kento yelled.  
  
"Good idea! There's too many!" Cye replied.  
  
The four remaining ronins ran into the woods. Kento ran east. He discarded his armor and jumped through the trees. The spirits chasing him wer in hot pursuit! Kento then jumped too far and missed a branch! He fell straight down for the ground! He would has crashed had the spirits not caught him. He crossed his arms and muttered some evil thoughts to himself.  
  
Sage ran west. He ran and zigzagged and hid in bushes to avoid the spirits. He ran into a clearing and found himself face to face with two spirits! He backed up and to his left were three more, to his right two! He was surrounded. The Nether Spirits closed in slowly...  
  
Ryo and Cye ran straight towards the lake. The Nether Spirits came in fast! Ryo got a plan, "Cye run to the lake!" He stopped and turned to face the spirits.  
  
Cye stopped too, "Ryo! What are---?"  
  
"Just go!" Ryo pulled out his swords, "I'll try to stop them! You have to get away?"  
  
Cye wanted to protest but didn't. He turned around and said, "Ryo, stay alive." Then he ran to the lake.  
  
"No problem." Ryo chuckled. "Come on! Fight me!" Ryo swung he swords above his head and released his sure-kill, "Flare Up Now!!"  
  
Cye reached the shore of the lake. He looked back in time to see his leader's flare dim away. Then it was followed by a brighter explosion!! "Ryo!!!" The Warrior of Torrent almost went back, but then he remembered the he, at least, had to get away.  
  
Reluctantly he dove into the water. He swam quite a ways down before he met up with more soldiers. "Back again? Well then, let's bring out the repellent." He pulled back his spear and waited until it powered up. "Super Wave Smasher!!"  
  
The soldiers were quickly taken care of. Cye smiled in his triumph, then he felt a shock from the behind consume his whole body. He looked back to see that the Nether Spirits had followed him.  
  
The red Dynasty Gates opened and in sailed the Dynasty ship with the ronins hanging by their heels. Talpa's golden castle loomed overhead. Talpa himself laughed loudly as he learned the Ronin Warriors were his prisoners at last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl shot up in bed. Her red hair stuck to her face from he cold sweat. The she began to cry. She sobbed and continued to so as her parents came in to comfort her.  
  
"They...they...were...taken by..." She tried to tell her parents, but her sobs mad her hiccup so much that she couldn't get a word an edgewise.  
  
Her mother hugged her and said soothingly, "It's alright honey. It was just a bad dream. It's not real."  
  
"But...but mama---"  
  
"Now, now. Calm down and I'll get you some water." Her father said as he left to get his little girl a drink.  
  
The girl drank her water and fell asleep. Her mother tucked her in, "Sleep well, Kagome." The couple left the room and slept for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! I know it looks bad but don't worry! The ronins will be fine. I won't take the story away from them either. I'll check on them once in a while. In the meantime you'll get to know little Kagome better. Deal with me, ky? Please review and flamers are accepted.(This had better be more to your reading needs.) 


	2. Kagome and The Crystals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Two: Kagome and The Crystals  
  
The sun shone brightly on a Seattle Saturday afternoon. The main mall of the town was crowded with teens, parents and their children, and tourists. A woman with blonde hair walked beside a man with dark brown hair. Hanging on their hands between them was their seven-year-old daugter, Kagome.Kagome was their natural daughter though she was born with firey red hair. Her eyes were blue as the ocean while both her parents eyes were green. Kagome's mind was also a little advanced for her age. The little girl's mother was a lawyer of high reputation and whenever she had a case Kagome helped her piece together evidence. Her father was the president of a corporation and little Kagome was there after school everyday to check on his work.  
  
  
  
Dispite the fact that Kagome looked nothing like her parents they loved her just the same. They knew she was special for her gift and because she was born on the day that Tokyo was on radar again. Even now it bothered them.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran to a nearby store window. She saw a green dress that had a sprial design of diamonds on it. The dress was for her mother's size but she wanted it for herself instead. Kagome smiled and turned to her parents. Her eyes sparkled as she asked, "Mommy can I have that dress?"  
  
  
  
Her mother looked at the garment, "I don't know if they have it in your size."  
  
  
  
"Ahh, please mommy? Please?" Kagome released her ultimate weapon. The pout- about-to-be-tears face.  
  
  
  
Kagome's father scratched his chin, "Hmm. It is a nice dress and it looks affordable. Why don't we go in and check dear?"  
  
  
  
"Well..." she looked at Kagome. "Alright."  
  
  
  
"Yay!!" Kagome jumped.  
  
  
  
"We'll check but I'm sorry if they don't have any in your size Kagome."  
  
  
  
Kagome giggled and went into the store. Her parents followed chuckling.  
  
  
  
The store was a whole other world to the small girl. She gaped at all the dresses and the accessories. Although she was fasinated by everything she only wanted that one dress. Her mother couldn't help but look at the jewelry section, so they went there first.  
  
  
  
It was Kagome's first time seeing gems. She was so amazed at how they glittered and sparkled. Her mother found an emerauld necklace and looked at it carefully. Kagome's father looked at it with her. They didn't know that Kagome wandered away from them. Kagome wandered to the other side of the jewelry section and there she saw an amber orb. It sat on a satin pillow just out of her reach.  
  
  
  
"Wow! That's so pretty! Mommy would like it!" She strained to get it. She was on her tiptoes, but just as she about had it another hand snatched it up! The person who grabbed it ran right out of the store!!  
  
  
  
"Hey stop! That's not yours!!" Kagome yelled as she ran after the theif.  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" Her father called after her just as she left the store.  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't hear her father. She ran right after the boy who took the orb. The boy ran as fast as he could but Kagome ran after him with incredible speed and grace that the people who saw them were perplexed. The boy ran out of the mall and into a dark alley with Kagome right on his heels.  
  
  
  
"Stop! STOP!!" Kagome grabbed the boy's leg and tripped him. He dropped the amber orb and it rolled away from his hand. The boy kicked Kagome off and into some trash cans. The little redhead kept her tears back and leaped for the boy just as he picked up the amber. He turned and chuckled as he brought out a switchblade. "Stay away kid. You don't wanna get hurt do ya?"  
  
  
  
Kagome fumed, "No!! I want that gem!" She pointed to the amber in the boy's hand.  
  
  
  
"Ha! You can't get anything that way. Now," he smiled in a way that made the girl shake, "Step away and don't tell anyone about this. I'll spare ya and steal ya some candy."  
  
  
  
"Uh-uh! I'm not going to take a bribe from you!" then Kagome stuck her tongue at the boy.  
  
  
  
"Grrr! Why you little brat!!!" He lunged for Kagome! Kagome screamed and just as the knife was about to pierce her arm a light came from the boy's other hand. The boy stopped and opened his hand to look. Sure enough the amber orb was glowing. The glow increased and blinded him. Kagome, however, could still see. She saw the theif drop the gem and caught before it hit the ground. The light dimmed away and the theif stared at Kagome.  
  
  
  
"What....what kind of freak are you?!" Without waiting for an answer he ran away in total fear.  
  
  
  
"I'm not a freak!"  
  
  
  
"No. Indeed you are not." A mysterious voice said from the shadows. Kagome's blue eyes widened and turned to where the voice came from. Out stepped a tall man with gray hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a gentle teal that smiled at the child before him, he had a above his right eye curving down to his jaw line, on his left hip was a black sheath with a golden sword hilt. Next to him was a large white tiger, taller than Kagome. Kagome stared in wonder at them.  
  
  
  
The man spoke again, "Do not worry I am a friend. I saw what happened."  
  
  
  
Kagome gasped, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
  
  
"It's alright, you did nothing wrong. Listen I need you to do me a favor."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
The man leaned down, "I need you to go home and move this over a map of the world." He held up her hand with the amber, "It will glow when you find another one. Meet me back here when you have done this, bring the jewel with you. Can you remember all that?" Kagome nodded and repeated her instructions. Then the man let her go and she ran to the mall laughing. Kagome met up with her parents in the parking lot. They were about to leave for the police station to report her missing.  
  
  
  
After dinner that night Kagome pulled out an atlas and turned to the world map. She slid the jewel across Europe first. As she neared Greece the gem began to glow dimmly. She moved to Italy, the gem stopped glowing. Then she put it on Libya. The gem's glow was brighter and a little warm. She slid over to Algeria, the warmth disappeared. She moved to Egypt. The gem was real warm and there was a soft sound of metal in the backround. Kagome closed the atlas and pretended to go to bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Later when she snuck out, with the atlas, the amber went from her pocket to her ankle! Kagome looked down to see that it had turned into an anklet. "Wow! Pretty!" She whispered to herself and then ran off to the alleyway where she met that man earlier.  
  
  
  
He was waiting patiently with the tiger sleeping lightly. Until Kagome came back. She was out of breath and stopped to catch it, but the man couldn't wait anymore. "Well, where is the next crystal?"  
  
  
  
Kagome lifted her face to him, "Egypt." She continued to pant hard.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so that is our first stop."  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute! Just who are you?"  
  
  
  
The man put a finger to his lips. "I am Morisato, a master swordsman. This is White Blaze." He motioned to the tiger. White Blaze nodded slightly. "We are to protect you and help you search for the crystals. Right now you possess the Darkness Crystal."  
  
  
  
"You mean this thing?" Kagome showed him her new anklet.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that means the armors have choosen you to find them before the Dynasty Gates open."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Dynasty? What's that?"  
  
  
  
"I will tell you everything along the way." Morisato helped Kagome onto White Blaze and then climbed on himself. From there they went to the airport. Morisato got them on a nice private jet plane, his way of course.(Meaning he let his sword do the talking.) The plane took off and they were on their way to the land of the Nile. Morisato began his story of the armors.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that was good for you. I'll check on the ronins now so you won't get mad. Like I said they're fine! Please review and tell me what crystal you want Kagome to find after the one in Egypt. I won't take Illusion quite yet. I'm waiting a while before that one. (Illusion=Dais's armor and Darkness=Kale's armor incase anyone is confused. The other two Warlord armors should be easy to know.) 


	3. Armors' Legend

Chapter 3: Armors' Legend  
  
Ryo of the Wildfire awoke to a dark cavern. He had a terrible headache. He stood up and looked around to where he was. It was a large, empty, cold cavern. The only light was from two torches giving off blue flames from a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Man, where am I? The Dynasty?" He remembered the battle they fought. Flashes of his battle with the Nether Spirits came back to him.  
  
His Wildfire Flare went straight for the spirits. Only it hit a shield and was absorbed!! The spirits' eyes flashed and threw the Flare right back at Ryo!  
  
"I don't get it. How could the Nether Spirits have gotten so strong? My Wildfire Flare should have toasted some of them at least!" Ryo formed his hand into a tight fist. "How did they become so powerful?"  
  
Just then the door at the other end opened up, and Ryo saw the silhouette a tall stocky man. The man stepped into the large room and from what Ryo could see he had black hair, a scar across his right eye, another scar on the lower left side of his jaw, and his arms covered in scars. The man was wearing what looked like pants that seemed tight to his body, an open baggy jacket with ¾ length sleeves. Ryo couldn't make out the colors from the darkness.  
  
"You are finally awake." The man said in a husky voice.  
  
Ryo got into a fighting stance, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Toxicor. Leader of the Dynasty Warlords, and you are a prisoner of Master Talpa."  
  
"Talpa?!!"  
  
"Yes, but what we want to know is where are the armors?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
The man grabbed Ryo's neck in a flash! "Where are the armors?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Warrior of Halo woke up with a start. He was scared awake from a loud rattle of metal. Sage found himself in a cage hanging just two feet above the ground. The room he was in was the same one he, Cye, and Kento were held prisoner in when they were first captured by the Dynasty. Rowen was in a nearby cage. It was a woman that awoke him.  
  
The woman had long violet hair darker than the color of his eyes, she wore a dark red halter top with rubies spelling out "rebel", tight pale blue pants that hugged her hips, and white high heeled boots.  
  
"It's good that you're a light sleeper. It's better that the both of you are up."  
  
Sage rubbed his eyes, "Who are you? Where are we?"  
  
Rowen answered one question for Sage, "We're in the Dynasty. Remember?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can tell him later. Now tell me this. Where are the armors?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rowen asked.  
  
"You don't know? The armors left you when you were brought here. Where did you send them?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Cye and Kento were already awake and dealing with two men. One of them had fangs and was wearing all black. T-shirt, pants, and boots. The man's hair was like Wolverine's from X-men only he didn't have the beard and his eyes were wild like an animal's. His pupils were in slits like a cat's.  
  
The other man was quite young, just their age. (23 years old. Cye, Sage, and Kento were 16 during the war with Talpa. Ryo and Rowen were 17. Just so you know.) He had gray hair slicked back, wearing a treanchcoat. His eyes were normal and emotionless.  
  
Kento was pissed off from the wild man's question about the armors. "We don't know!! We didn't even know the armors left us!!"  
  
The wild man growled. "You're lying! Tell us where the armors are!!"  
  
"Calm down Pyror." The other man said calmly.  
  
Pyror snapped to the young man. "I don't see you helping any Zachary!!"  
  
"They were unconscious when it happened but then again the armors might have done this themselves."  
  
"They must have because we don't know where they are." Cye said.  
  
Zachary laughed. "You obviously don't know everything about the armor. Come on Pyror. Let's leave them." With that he and Pyror left Cye and Kento.  
  
Kento looked to Cye, "I don't get it. Why did the armor leave us?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There has to be a good reason for that."  
  
"Hey I know. The armor left in order to keep itself out of Tapla's hands!"  
  
Cye's eyes widened at Kento's theory. "That could be it! Only..."  
  
"What? 'Only' what?"  
  
"How are we gonna get the armor when we need it to get out of here?"  
  
"Oh. Good point." Kento pondered for a moment. "You think the former Warlords are keeping them for safe keeping?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morisato sat across the compartment of the private jet and told the young girl the story of the armors.  
  
"The legend begins 1000 years ago. It was during the Dark Ages, demons ran all over the mortal realm. The human race could handle the demons until the strongest one appeared.  
  
His name was Talpa. No human weapon could strike him. He was invincible. Then a lone warrior with a white tiger appeared and challenged him. The warrior won and was able to exile Talpa back to his own realm."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Exiled?"  
  
"It means he was sent back."  
  
"Oh. Sorry for interrupting you."  
  
Morisato smiled. "That's alright. You do have a young mind.  
  
But Talpa's body remained here. So the warrior separated Talpa's body into nine armors. Each possessing a different power. Each one was entrusted to nine families to protect them. The armors were protected for 600 years."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Talpa gained control over four of the armors. He corrupted the minds of those guarding the armor. The remaining five fought against the Dynasty. Talpa's kingdom of evil. After the first fight with Talpa those five gained the very power that Talpa was after."  
  
"Ooh! What was it?"  
  
"It was the Armor of Inferno. The armor of the first Ronin Warrior, Herial. Not much is known of Herial to this day. Even I do not know who Herial was.  
  
So Talpa survived the battle and gave the ronins some rest before other demons tried to claim the armor. They put up a good fight but the ronins kept the armor. Then Talpa captured three of the ronins. The other two were able to save them after many hardships in the Dynasty."  
  
Kagome cheered, "Yay!"  
  
"It doesn't end there. There's more.  
  
Talpa wouldn't give up. He sent a minion of his to possess a young woman to fight against the ronins to their death. They were lucky when a former Warlord appeared and freed the young woman. Though it cost him his own life to do so."  
  
Kagome started to cry. Her face just turned a little red when Morisato spoke again, "Do not worry. His death was not in vain. For you see the young woman was the last descendent of the warrior who created the nine armors. So she took the Warlord's armor and went to the castle to start the final battle.  
  
Talpa accepted freely. She and the ronins were not alone though. The other Warlords turned on Talpa and fought along side the ronins. Talpa got desperate and moved the fight to the Mortal Realm. All the warriors followed him. Talpa then started to use the mortals greed against them so he could destroy the mortal world."  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"He made the buildings look like gold. An excuse to destroy the Mortal Realm. All the people thought it was real gold and started to collect it. They fought each other for it as well. There were fights everywhere, even kids your age were going for it.  
  
The ronins couldn't stand the chaos, especially the bearer of Wildfire. He took a risk. He possessed Talpa and bought enough time for the others to strike him down. Reluctantly they did so.  
  
Wildfire is still alive because the Jewel of Life granted the wish to save him."  
  
"Wow! That's amazing! So what do I have to do with the armors?"  
  
White Blaze looked at Kagome with curious brown eyes. Then he got up and went off to the door to the pilots' cockpit.  
  
"You have been chosen to find the armors. You are very special. Because the moment Talpa was defeated, you were born."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew big as saucers and her lower lip started to quiver.  
  
Morisato saw this and spoke like he was Kagome's father, "It is a sign that you are connected to the armors. Did you have a strange dream two nights ago?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Were six young men, a woman, and White Blaze in it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Morisato got a grim look on his face, "What you saw was the ronins being captured by the Dynasty."  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"It happened as you saw it. When did it end?"  
  
"When they were being taken to the Dy-nest-ee."  
  
"It is called the 'Dy-nast-y.'" Morisato said slowly for Kagome. "You didn't see that the armors left the ronins and went to different parts of the world. The armors hid themselves from Talpa and his minions, but the armors cannot stay hidden when their bearers are in danger. So they have chosen you to find them."  
  
"I have to find them? To save the ronins?"  
  
"Yes, but you have to find all nine of the armors' crystals. The Warlords knew the Dynasty would come after them as well and let their armor go to different parts of the world as well. Right now you have the Crystal of Darkness." He pointed to Kagome's amber anklet. "It will react when we are near the next crystal."  
  
"Will the next crystal become a jewelry too?"  
  
"Yes. The crystals have to stay with you somehow. Why in the form of jewelry I do not know."  
  
The pilot came on over the radio, "We'll be landing in Egypt in a few minutes so stay seated and fasten your seat belts."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dynasty all the new Warlords had gathered and were discussing on how to find the armors.(By the way, woman's name is Harpar.)  
  
Toxicor paced the room with heavy steps from his boots. Harpar watched him with impatient eyes. Finally she got fed up with it and spoke out, "Toxicor I am getting annoyed by your constant pacing!! Why don't you figure out a way to find the armors?!"  
  
Toxicor stopped and turned to Harpar with cold ice blue eyes. "I am trying to think of a way! Don't be so naïve!"  
  
"I'll be naïve as I please!" Her hand charged up with power.  
  
Pyror jumped between the two of them. "Stop this quarreling! Now listen! The armors must eventually be found by someone. All we need to do is find out who."  
  
"Excellent idea Pyror." Zachary said smoothly. "We need to know who is looking for the armors and follow their every move. They can lead us to where the armors are hidden. All we'll need to do is keep them from getting the armor and get it for ourselves."  
  
"Now why didn't you think of that?" Harpar snapped to Toxicor.  
  
"Enough!" Toxicor looked to a screen that would let them see anywhere. It turned on and showed them a plane landing. Then it showed them Kagome, White Blaze, and Morisato. The Warlords noticed Kagome's anklet.  
  
"The gems the child is wearing. Could that be...?"  
  
"It must be the armor! Why would a child be searching for them?"  
  
"Yes, why indeed."  
  
"We'll question that later. I'll go and get the armor they are tracking." Pyror smiled with his fangs gleaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped with joy when she stepped out of the airport in Cairo. She started to jumped around and chant, "I'm in Egypt! I'm in Egypt! I'm in Egypt!"  
  
Morisato just started at Kagome cleverly hiding his embarrassment. White Blaze followed Kagome all over the place like a kitten would watch a fly. Then Kagome ran out breath and stopped to breathe.  
  
Morisato cleared his throat to catch Kagome's attention. "If you are finished may we search for the crystal?"  
  
Kagome looked at Morisato and cocked her head. Then she smiled and giggled, "Okay Mori-Mori."  
  
"Mori-Mori?"  
  
"Yeah. That's you!"  
  
Morisato did his best to keep his temper under control. After all Kagome was only a child. "Alright then. Let's look in the desert first."  
  
"The desert?" Kagome whined. "But it's so hot there."  
  
"That is where the armor might be. The Warlords wouldn't be able to handle the heat either. So we must search there first."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
In the desert Kagome rode White Blaze and held the crystal in her hand. She moved the crystal all over the place. Then when it landed on a pyramid the crystal began to glow.  
  
"Wait."  
  
The Himalayan tiger stopped. Morisato stopped as well and waited for Kagome's response with disgust. Already they had two false alarms, thanks to the trick of the light.  
  
Kagome slipped off White Blaze and walked closer to the pyramid, making sure to block the sun from the crystal. The crystal's glow increase and was warm. "It's over there." She pointed to the pyramid.  
  
Unbeknownst to them Pyror was watching them closely. He slipped through the shadows of the dunes following them to the pyramid. So, the crystal is at that pyramid is it? I'll need to call for some back up. With that in mind he disappeared.  
  
At the pyramid Kagome held the crystal to the top of the pyramid. She heard the same soft sound of metal as she did the night before. The crystal was up there for sure. "It's on the top."  
  
"That makes it harder for us. It will take us a long time just to climb up to it."  
  
White Blaze roared in agreement. Then another roar echoed him.  
  
Pyror came out from behind a corner of the pyramid. "So nice of you to help us find the armor. Now hand over the crystal you have now."  
  
"No!" Kagome said.  
  
Morisato got in front of the little redhead and drew his sword. "Get the crystal. I'll take care of him."  
  
White Blaze lifted Kagome onto his back. "But-"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
With that the large cat started the difficult climb up. Morisato turned to Pyror. "I suppose you work for the Dynasty?"  
  
"I do, and I want the armors." He looked up to White Blaze. Already the tiger was at the fourth step of the pyramid and reached the fifth before Pyror turned his attention back to the swordsman before him. "The Dynasty will get the crystals at any cost." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Out of nowhere came eagles! They started attacking the duo traveling up the pyramid. By the time they got to White Blaze and Kagome, they were almost to the top. White Blaze slashed his claws at them with great annoyance. Kagome clung to Blaze's fur as he moved all over the place.  
  
Then one of the birds went for the crystal back on the girl's ankle! It glowed and engulfed her. White Blaze stopped moving at the warmth on his back.  
  
Down on the ground Pyror and Morisato were going at it. Morisato swung and slashed his sword at the Warlord. Pyror, on the other hand, had claws and used them as weapons and his defense. He slashed at Morisato with all his might and still hadn't been able to hit him. Then the two of them locked their weapons, and one of Pyror's eagles came and hit their weapons apart!  
  
"What the?" Pyror looked to the top of the pyramid.  
  
Morisato looked as well. He expected to see Kagome but instead he saw a woman holding a sword. The other eagles were squawking in anger and all at once flew to her.  
  
"Black Lightning Slash!!" The woman unleashed Kale's power upon the birds! All of them fell about the pyramid stunned. Then the woman jumped the rest of the way to the pyramid and picked up the crystal. White Blaze roared at her to hurry up. The woman jumped down the pyramid with the greatest of ease, with White Blaze following her.  
  
On the ground Pyror disappeared. Morisato sheathed his sword. The woman walked up to Morisato, "Hello there Morisato."  
  
"How-how is it that you know my name?"  
  
The woman chuckled. The clouds moved and the light of the stars revealed the woman to have red hair to her hips and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing light-weighted cloth ankle-high boots, white shorts under a full green miniskirt, a white shirt with roomy sleeves that hid her hands, and a green vest. "You don't recognize me at all?"  
  
"Kagome? Is that really you?"  
  
"In a way yes. Actually I'm Herial, the original bearer of the White Armor of Inferno."  
  
Morisato gasped, "H-H-Herial? The first Ronin Warrior?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's a nice twist huh? Isn't Kagome's nickname for Morisato cute too? Sorry, it was pretty long. I'll be taking suggestions for the next crystal to find now. Please review and flamers are accepted to improve my story. 


	4. Warrior of the Armors

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Four: Warrior of the Armors  
  
  
  
Morisato stared in disbelief at the woman. He blinked several times before asking, "How... how is it possible?"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Yes, you do deserve an explanation for my being a woman. Well then. When the Ancient defeated Talpa I saw everything. After banishing Talpa back to the Dynasty the Ancient's tiger, who was faithful White Blaze here," Herial petted White Blaze. Blaze purred lightly with pleasure. "found me. I was a child then, merely seven years old."  
  
"Just like Kagome is seven."  
  
"Yes. It took the Ancient only three years to create the armors. He gave the Armor of Wildfire," Herial then held up the new crystal she had. It gave off a soft red glow. "to me for protection. When I turned 17 I meet with the bearers of the other eight armors. Each of them had heard of me, but thought I was a man. I went to the Ancient to ask his help in hiding my identity as a woman.  
  
The nine of us fought for months, traveling many lands. Over the time I was able to hide my true identity. Until my final battle."  
  
"What happened?" Morisato was getting agitated with excitement.  
  
"It happened in my home village. The Ancient greeted us with praise. A feast was held in our honor. My family gave us the blessing of a peaceful life, but the celebrating stopped when my little brother recognized me. The warriors took a closer look and found me out. I was afraid of what they might do so I ran away. I ran to the far edge of the forest near my village. There I ran into Sarenbou."  
  
"Did the others come to help? How was it your final battle?"  
  
"The others did help. The battle was very fierce. When all seemed hopeless, the others' wish to keep me alive created the Armor of Inferno. Only I..."  
  
Morisato's eyes widen waiting for Herial to go on.  
  
"I couldn't handle the energy pulsating through my body. After Sarenbou was banished back to the Dynasty I collapsed. My armor left me and formed an orb like you see now. My last request was to give my armor to whomever the Ancient decided." White Blaze growled in agony. "I do not know what the other warriors thought of me afterwards." Herial closed her eyes to hold back the tears.  
  
"Well, I know just what I think of the Great Herial now." Morisato smiled. "You are quite a lovely young woman and you handled the power of the Darkness Crystal well."  
  
Herial opened her eyes and saw Morisato smiling. She smiled as well. Then the Wildfire Crystal and Kale's sword glowed and became jewelry on Herial. The Wildfire Crystal was a ruby ring with a silver band on her middle right finger. Then Herial faded to Kagome. The child blinked and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"You don't remember...anything?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Morisato opened his mouth to tell her, then decided against it. "Kagome, it's time you learn to control the power of the armors."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will train you to become Herial at will." He paused when he saw Kagome's eyes widen. Then continued, "Until then you will have to find all of them in order to enter the Dynasty when the gates appear. Speaking of which-"  
  
"When will they appear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gates. When will they appear?"  
  
"Hmmm. If I remember correctly they appeared early in the summer. Sometime in May."  
  
Kagome gasped and her eyes were twice the size of saucers. "That's only three months! That's not enough time!"  
  
"It is enough time. You still have that book with maps do you not?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then you need only to find the rest of the crystals that way. We will continue our search in the morning."  
  
White Blaze gave both Kagome and Morisato a ride back to the small town. The three arrived at an inn. White Blaze stayed outside not to stir trouble. Morisato stayed up the night as Kagome dreamed of home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A large black panther paced back and forth, growling constantly. Hanging upside-down on the ceiling in a corner Zachary hung undisturbed. The panther looked at Zachary with golden firey eyes, "How can you be so calm when they're not heading for the next crystal?!"  
  
Zachary opened his eyes lazily, "I'm watching them. That's why. The child has discovered a little magic of the crystals."  
  
The panther transformed into Toxicor. "What magic would that be?"  
  
"She can use their powers and become Herial, who turns out to have been a woman."  
  
"Herial, a woman?!! How's that possible?!!!"  
  
"Be calm." Zachary said as he floated down to the floor and turned to stand up right. "If you wish you can go after her this time."  
  
Toxicor's intrest sparked to life like candle.  
  
"I will let you know when they start to move."  
  
The leader of the Warlords smiled menacingly. 'That sounds like a clever plan. It should be fun to keep my shapeshifting sharp.' Toxicor chuckled deeply in his throat as Zachary smiled at his leader's cooperation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review and flamers are accepted. Sorry it took a while to get this up but I was too busy since other ideas came into my already cluttered head. Not to mention cramming for finals. 


	5. Betrayal, Promises, and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Five: Betrayal, Promises, and Revelations  
  
Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn. She was very tired but she forced herself out of bed. Morisato was lightly snoozing at the open window. Kagome got the atlas from under the bed and opened it to the world.  
  
She took Wildfire from under her pillow and slowly scanned it across Europe. Nothing. Africa, zip. Asia, nada. She sighed and scanned across North America. As she went over Mexico, Wildfire glowed dimly. She went to Central America. The glow increased.  
  
"Getting closer." Kagome muttered.  
  
She went to Brazil and heard the soft metal sound. She giggled then covered her mouth so as to not wake Morisato.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo put a hand on his head as he felt strange. 'What's going on? What's this weird feeling?' The feeling intensified into pain in his abdomen. It was dim at first then grew. It engulfed his entire body and he started to grunt with pain.  
  
He grabbed his stomach and started to pant hard. Sweat dropped from his face to the floor of the cage. Soon he started to groan. Then the pain suddenly stopped. "What was that?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome put the atlas in a bag in the room. 'If I'm right White Blaze and I should make it to the port by seven.' She slung the bag over shoulder. She checked on Morisato then went to the door.  
  
She turned the knob silently and opened the door just a crack...when she heard, "Going somewhere?" Kagome jerked and turned around slowly with a pale face. Morisato was standing above the tiny kid with his arms crossed. He was also smiling slyly.  
  
Kagome chuckled nervously. "Hi...hi Mori. Good morning?"  
  
"Good morning indeed. For a stroll." He pointed to her bag.  
  
"Oh uh, um..." Kagome started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harpar sat in her room. She was not happy. Her fingers drummed her desk neatly filled with spell books and other things witches of high caliber needed. The drumming annoyed a certain young sword master outside her room.  
  
Zachary stepped in. "Something bothering you?"  
  
"Why do you bother with him?"  
  
"Toxicor? Call it a little experiment." Zachary stepped up to Harpar. "He won't last long. That spell of yours should wear off and make him human again."  
  
Harpar smiled. "Then you'll be the leader of the Warlords. He won't be able to stop you." She put her arms around Zach's neck.  
  
"Of course not." He put his hands on Harpar's hips and drew her close. "Not with you by my side." His lips met with hers. The two of them chuckled as they kissed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane roared as it took off for Brazil. Kagome pouted as she looked at the descending ground. Morisato had ruined her plan to find the fastest ship at the port in Alexandra. Kagome wanted to prove she could find the crystals faster without Morisato's help. Obviously she failed.  
  
White Blaze was to go with her for land travel. She didn't count on Morisato pretending to sleep. So she had to go with his way.  
  
Morisato looked to Kagome. "Kagome it's for your best that you learn to use the crystals and become Herial to fight."  
  
"Why should I?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"If you can't fight to protect yourself, then the Dynasty will win. I can't be there to save you all the time. White Blaze won't be able to either."  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
"You are the only one who can find the armors. If you die, then the armors will become Talpa's when the gates open. He will own the entire human race and everything else. Your parents will be forced to work for him." Morisato said firmly.  
  
Kagome understood. "I don't want that."  
  
"Neither do I." Morisato leaned back. The two of them were silent the rest of the trip.  
  
In Brazil the crystal was somewhere in the rainforest. So Morisato took the opportunity to train Kagome. "Alright, before we start you need to first concentrate on forming the weapons of the armors."  
  
"How can I do that? I don't know what they look like."  
  
"Don't worry. You don't need to. All you need to do is make the crystal become the weapon."  
  
"Like telling it to?"  
  
Morisato nodded with a smiled.  
  
"Ky." Kagome closed her eyes. 'Become the weapon. Become the weapon. Become the weapon.'  
  
In the meantime Morisato did some meditation. 'It'll take a while. She is young and new to this.' His thoughts were interrupted by a shout of joy.  
  
"Yippee!! I did it! I did it! Look Mori! It worked!!" Kagome held up the two Wildfire swords. They were a bit taller than her. Morisato stared in disbelief.  
  
'How...how could she have done that in only a few seconds?!' He shook his head back to reality. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I got tired of telling them to become the weapon and asked." Kagome grinned.  
  
"You asked? Well." He put a hand to his chin.  
  
"Uh-huh. Now that I can do this. What's next?"  
  
"Well, next you should learn to become Herial."  
  
"Herial?"  
  
Morisato then remembered that Kagome didn't remember what happened in Egypt. "While in Africa I learned about Herial. Herial was a woman actually."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"She was the first to bear the Armor of Inferno. Though she passed away right after the battle."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"But, I should have told you that you are Herial."  
  
"I am? How?"  
  
"People can be reborn centuries after they die. You are Herial reborn." He waited for Kagome's response. She nodded. "So you became Herial in Egypt. That's what you don't remember."  
  
"Oh, so that explains this training. Right?"  
  
"Yes. If you can control when you become Herial you can protect yourself when I'm not around, and when you go into the Dynasty."  
  
"To save the ronins!" Kagome exclaimed. "Alone?"  
  
"No. White Blaze will go with you. He does wish to see his master again." He petted White Blaze next to him. Blaze growled softly and sadly. Kagome hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry Blaze, I promise you'll see him again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo lay on the floor of his cage with his hands under his head. He kept wondering what had happened earlier.  
  
'Man I don't get it. What's wrong with me? What was that pain?' He turned his attention to the door as it opened. This time a woman stepped in. She had dark blue hair to her shoulders and eyes just as blue.  
  
"Kayura? Is that you?"  
  
Kayura put a finger to her lips. "Yes."  
  
"Wow. Your hair's shorter, a-and what are-are you wearing?"  
  
"What's wrong with my haircut? And this?" Kayura looked down at her black small halter top, white light-weight jacket tied at her waist, dark green pleather pants, and black high-heeled boots. "You don't like it?"  
  
"I-it's not that!" Ryo then quieted down. "I just didn't think you were that type of girl."  
  
"Oh. Well, Ryo I'm sorry. I'm can't get you out. I just came here to tell you and the guys what happened to the armors."  
  
"You can't get us out?"  
  
"No, I can't. The Ancient's Staff hasn't worked since the armors went all over the world."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Ryo, the armors have hidden themselves all over the world. They left when you and the guys became prisoners of Talpa."  
  
Ryo ran a hand through his hair. "Oh great."  
  
"Don't worry. I've sent someone to look for them."  
  
"You did? That's great! Who? One of the Warlords?"  
  
"No." Kayura said abruptly. "He's an old friend of mine. White Blaze is traveling with him."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Ryo sighed. "So who is this---?"  
  
The door creaked open. Kayura jumped to the top of the cavern. In stepped an all too familiar shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You should know who it is. Well, I'm real sorry for taking so long to get this up. Stupid internet ain't working. Don't forget to r/r and flamers are accepted. 


	6. Secreats Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed  
  
Ryo shot up. "Talpa!!"  
  
Talpa laughed deep in his throat. The ronins' twice defeated enemy was still alive. "You did not expect to see me again, Ryo of Wildfire?"  
  
Kayura quietly gasped to herself. 'How's it possible? He couldn't be alive! No one could have survived that attack!'  
  
"But how? How can you be alive?"  
  
"I'll admit my body was destroyed. Only for a short while."  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Talpa's body was still lying in a pile while the ronins, Mia, and Yuli were playing ball with the Jewel of Life. Then a wind started to pick up around Talpa's shattered armor.  
  
A woman's voice chanted a spell. The wind swirled around Talpa's body. Next thing you know his parts are assembling back in order. As soon as he knows he's in one piece he sees his current warlords in front of him.  
  
Toxicor stepped up. "You will need time to regain all your strength, My Lord. In the meantime we will wait until then to catch the ronins off guard."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'So that explains it.' Kayura thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the mortal realm Toxicor had caught up with our trio. He saw Kagome and scoffed. "A mere child is looking for the armors? How is it so?"  
  
Kagome's face was turning a little red from concentrating. White Blaze bumped her from behind and she fell flat on her face. She sat up and shouted, "Stupid tiger!"  
  
"Huh! It's just not right." Then he drew his attention to Morisato. "Now what do we have here?"  
  
Morisato walked over to the shouting little hothead. Kagome was shouting some little kid insults to Blaze. He got between them and started to reason with her.  
  
A smirk worked its way onto Toxicor's face. "That gives me an idea." With that he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But he hit me!" Kagome whined.  
  
Morisato held his hand up in defense. "How about we take a break? It's almost lunch."  
  
"Yeah! Only I don't have money."  
  
"Don't worry. I can handle the bill."  
  
"Not with your sword again."  
  
"Of course not." He drew a small bag from his pocket. There was a sound of coins as he handed it to Kagome. "They're gold coins."  
  
"Ooh! Are they real?"  
  
"Yes, there will be more thanks to a friend."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I'll tell you in due time. Let's go."  
  
Blaze whined. Kagome giggled. "Don't worry we'll bring you something." She scratched behind his ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say what?" Sage whispered harshly.  
  
Kayura hushed him. "Now look, I know it seems dark, but you don't need to worry. I sent someone to look for them."  
  
"Yeah, who? Is he reliable?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Of course." Kayura glared at Rowen. "Why do you think I wouldn't send someone reliable to search for the armors?"  
  
"People can act." He said.  
  
"Well." The priestess rolled her eyes. "Before I leave......do I look fine?"  
  
The guys both raised eyebrows.  
  
"Guys?" Kayura asked getting irked.  
  
They nodded. Kayura smiled and left. Sage turned to Rowen with a smirk and asked, "Well, who do you think it is?"  
  
"I'd have to say Cye. She is way out of Kento's league." Rowen laughed.  
  
"I agree. There is no woman alive who loves to feed him." Sage laughed along with Rowen. Good thing Kento's on the other side of the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you like the little twist! *laughes like Talpa* Ahem. Sorry. Been hangin' 'round my friend too long. 0.o Speaking of which don't forget to check out her story "It's all Coming Back to Me Now." Encourage her to put up s'moe great stuff! *glares* Do it!! 


	7. Brand New Twists!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Seven: Brand New Twists!  
  
After lunch Kagome gave White Blaze the leftovers and tried to become Herial. Morisato went to meditating again. Kagome concentrated for 10 minutes before she sat down and muttered, "I can't do it. It's too hard."  
  
White Blaze sat and looked at Kagome. She was wiping a few tears away from being frustrated. It reminded him of Ryo after the first fight with Saranbo. Ryo blamed himself for the armor's actions. It hurt Blaze to see him like that. So the tiger went over to the little redhead and licked her cheek.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Hey Blaze." She scratched him under his chin. "I'm okay. Why is it so hard? Do you know?"  
  
White Blaze leaned down and rubbed his face against hers. Kagome giggled and hugged him. "At least you understand. Not like someone we know." She gave a side glance to the stiff and silent swordsman. Then she whispered something in White Blaze's ear. He nodded and knelt down to let Kagome climb on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the shadows were two figures watching from either side of the clearing. The first jumped into the clearing. Then tapped Morisato on the shoulder. Morisato opened his eyes and looked up. "Kayura."  
  
Kayura nodded. "Who was that child?"  
  
"You mean Kagome? Guess I should have told you. She's the one who can find the armors. I found out while looking for the Darkness Crystal in Seattle."  
  
"Really? Then I guess independence has kicked in early with her."  
  
"She's ran off again didn't she? She tried something like this in Egypt." He sighed. "I'll get right on it. Oh, by the way."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind coming to meet her, would you? Just to see what she can do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The other figure followed Kagome jumping from tree to tree. Toxicor wasn't only after the two armors in Kagome's possession but also after her. 'Getting that child to find the armors is the perfect plan. That way we won't need to worry about her any longer. All I need to do is let her get this armor and then get her away from her protective swordsman.'  
  
Kagome stopped under a large tree. She slipped the Wildfire off her finger. It was bright but not warm. "It's somewhere around here." She got off White Blaze and walked around. As she rounded the tree the gem started to warm. Since Kagome wasn't looking where she was going she tripped over a root and landed right on her face. The ring rolled to the base of the tree and made the sound of soft metal.  
  
"Ouch!! Stupid tree!" then she heard the crystal reacting. "It's inside the tree? Well, that should be no problem. I know an easy way to get it." Kagome picked up the crystal and called forth the swords. She brought the tips together and fired a bullet of flames at the bark. The embers burned until she saw a yellow crystal.  
  
"Cool! I don't know how I did that but hey, a job done is a crystal earned." (A/N: If that's not funny sorry. I just had to try. There's not too much humor in this story.) Kagome made the Wildfire swords a ring again and reached into the tree. When she pulled the crystal out she gazed at it.  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around. It was only Morisato. "Impressed with what?"  
  
"You can now use some of the armors' power. How did you know?"  
  
Kagome was about to say when the crystal chimed and a woman's voice rung in her head, "Kagome it's a trap!! You must run! Now!!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome put a hand to her head. "Who was that?"  
  
White Blaze roared at Morisato and stood protectively in front of the small redhead. Morisato looked at Blaze like he was crazy. "What's the matter with him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Huh?" Rowen's head shot up. "What the---?"  
  
"Hm? What's up? Besides your head." Sage smirked.  
  
"Funny." The Warrior of Strata said sarcastically. "You wouldn't believe it. I just saw White Blaze step in front of a little kid, and there was this strange voice from nowhere."  
  
"You're right. I don't believe it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Strange.' Kagome thought. 'White Blaze only does that to...to the Dynasty!' She clenched the armor crystal in a tight fist. "Who are you? I know this is a Dynasty trick! Show your true form!"  
  
The fraud smirked. "Have it your way child." Toxicor leaped into the air and tore his disguise off. Then he dived for Kagome at lightning speed.  
  
"White Blaze move!" Kagome yelled and dodged the human missile. 'Alright Herial! Time to take care of business!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What now?" Sage asked when Rowen's eyes widen.  
  
Strata couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Kagome's eyes glow a bright green and lightning crackled around her small form. Then a column of white light shot up from the ground engulfing the child. Rowen held his breath in surprise as he saw Kagome's hair get longer and her body grow. Her limbs became slimmer, she got some curves, and her shorts and t-shirt changed too. (A/N: I don't feel like describing Herial's outfit again. You'll have to remember or refer to the end of chap 3.) The next thing he saw, a woman stood there.  
  
"Whoa! No way!" Rowen blinked and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That kid just grew up. Right in front of my eyes even!"  
  
"Really? How old is she now?"  
  
"I don't know. Her late teens probably. Get this, she seems to be wearing some clothes from around the time Talpa invaded the Mortal Realm."  
  
"Think she designed them herself?"  
  
"Maybe, but unless her family has some paintings from that era I highly doubt it."  
  
"Maybe they came from her own imagination then." Sage shrugged. Rowen just stared at him through half closed eyes. Like he was embarrassing him in public.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toxicor glared at the child-turned-woman before him. "So it's true. That child is the reincarnation of Herial."  
  
"Yes." Herial said as she called the psychknife chain. "Don't be so surprised in the future when she will take care of your minions on her own."  
  
"I very much doubt that. No one can stand up to the awesome power of the Dynasty!!" Toxicor charged at Herial.  
  
Herial stepped to the side and started to slash at the warlord with the sharp end of the weapon. After a few feet of backing up Herial drove the blade into a thick trunk. Toxicor stole the opportunity to get a hit. The ancient ronin hit the weighted end square into his face. He was slightly taken aback and threw a punch at Herial. He managed to graze her shoulder as she jumped into the air.  
  
While airborne Herial threw the chain into the ground. Multiple chains shot up from the crust and anchored themselves into the high branches of the trees. One of which knocked something to the forest floor below.  
  
Herial landed on a chain. Toxicor leaped up to her locking fists. Herial was straining to hold him back and keep her balance simultaneously. Hey, she may be tough but she's not invincible.  
  
Toxicor was straining too. More than Herial. He was just an expert at masking it. His strength was draining fast. 'What's the matter? I'm burning muscle just holding her down! This can't be! A dead warrior isn't this strong!!'  
  
Herial saw the desperation in her opponent's eyes and pushed at him with all her strength. The shape-shifter lost balance and began to fall. The original ronin delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Toxicor fell, flipped, and grabbed onto a chain.  
  
"Herial!!" Morisato jumped up and sliced the chain that Toxicor was on. Instead of falling again Toxicor leaped.  
  
He leaped above Herial and was met with two golden blades! This time he fell right to the ground. He picked himself up and scowled at his third aggressor. "Kayura!"  
  
Kayura was surprised. She had never met this man before.  
  
"I know you were Master Talpa's favorite! It's a shame you changed sides in the final battle! You could have defeated the Ronin Warriors!" Then something glittering at the base of a far off tree caught his eye.  
  
White Blaze was there looking at it. As if he just realized what it was he picked it up in his mouth and leaped up to give it to Herial. The woman looked at it with awe. "Another Armor Crystal."  
  
Toxicor growled. Then he concentrated on shifting into a griffon. Up he flew right for Herial. Then just 6 feet away his body was in pain. He landed on chains close by and started screeching. He shifted back to a human and grabbed his side. 'My power is disappearing!! That wench must have something to do with this!! Damn her to hell!!!' With a lot of effort he looked up to his target.  
  
Instead of hate, there was concern in Herial's eyes.  
  
"I'll let you live.....for now." With that Toxicor leaped into the trees and vanished in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rowen was lying on the floor of his hanging prison unconscious. He had just past out. Earlier he was complaining of a headache and of Kayura and some strange man fighting alongside the woman he had a vision of before. Sage looked at his fellow ronin with a thoughtful look.  
  
'It's strange. Rowen sees a child become a woman and then sees her use Anubis's weapon. Then he tells me Kayura joins the fight and White Blaze hands an orb to that woman. Finally he passes out.' Halo's eye slightly widened. 'Was that orb his armor? Yeah, it had to be. Otherwise why would he be seeing things and feeling pain?'  
  
While Sage was in his thoughts and too busy listening to poor Rowen's grunts of pain, he didn't sense that Zachary was eavsdropping. He didn't understand anything that was going on. He silently walked down the hall to report it to Talpa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You like? I hope so. It took me a while to get this outta my head. Sorry but no questions on any more twists. They just popped in my head and then were in the story. Just like that. *snaps then a gallon of water gets poured on her. Spits the little water that got in her mouth.* Cye Mouri!!! *chases Cye backstage then out the door to the streets* 


	8. The Fury of Wildfire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story. Also if none of you have seen the show or remember something just go ahead and put it in your reviews. I would also like to know what my readers what.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Fury of Wildfire  
  
Talpa was not pleased. "So that traitor is with the one who we seek? Worse yet, the one we seek is a child!" His voiced boomed so loud it shook the walls. "I expect more from you and the others Zachary!!"  
  
The gray-haired 23 year old hid his fear. Talpa had never been mad at him before. If he wasn't such a skilled warrior Talpa would have him eating out of his hand. "I assure you Master Talpa, we will get that child. She will be gathering the armors for our purpose soon enough."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it! I want to see it happen! GO!!" Zacahry was gone in an instant.  
  
He reappeared in his room. "You'll see it alright. I swear it!" He formed a fist. "That little brat will be ours." His eyes narrowed to a dangerous glare. Tell me it was a good thing no one else was there? Well he went to a chest on the other side of his room and opened it. "Even if some extreme measures have to be taken." He took an ancient, but still very sharp, glaive out. His eyes filled with visions of bloodshed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're Kayura? The one who supplies Mori-Mori with money?" Kagome was smirking.  
  
Kayura stifled a laugh. "Mori-Mori?"  
  
"Her little nickname for me. Don't ask." Morisato said with a slight tone of annoyance. "Not a subject I'd like to discuss."  
  
"Okay. Kagome, how many armors have you found?"  
  
Kagome thought and counted on her fingers. "Four. Including this one." She took out the one White Blaze gave her when she was Herial during the battle.  
  
Kayura took it and looked it over. "It's either Torrent or Strata. I'm not sure which." She set it on the table they sat at. "Have you got one of them?"  
  
Kagome rolled the Demons Crystal between her hands. "No. All we've got is Darkness, Wildfire, and now Demons. Which by the way I've got news!"  
  
"News?" Kayura and Morisato said in unison.  
  
"Yeah! I heard Herial talking to me! As soon as I held this!" She held up the yellow ball proudly. "I really heard her!"  
  
Morisato was astonished. 'This kid just keeps on amazing me. She's more connected to the armors than I thought. Perhaps she is the reincarnation of Herial.' The swordmaster smiled to himself while Kagome laughed and told Kayura what she heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zachary!" Harper called. Her fellow warlord had been missing for several hours. It was unlike him to disappear and not tell anyone. "Zachary answer me!" She gave up. "That child must be more trouble than she's worth to tick him off so easily. It's about time I take matters into my own hands."  
  
She disappeared to the Mortal Realm unaware that Ryo had heard her. "Whoever is looking for the armors certainly is pissing them off." He chuckled. "I gotta give 'em credit for that." His smile lit up the cavern. Then it faded as he wondered if the others were alright. As the unelected leader of the Ronin Warriors he couldn't help it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and the others just finished their late dinner when a woman came up to them. "Excuse me? Have any of you seen this young girl?" She held up a picture of Kagome.  
  
Kayura and Morisato looked. Kagome figured it was her since she hadn't been home in almost a week and she hadn't called her parents either. She hoped she would be mistakened for a boy.  
  
"No I'm sorry, we haven't." Kayura lied.  
  
"Well then, keep an eye out." The woman left. She stole a glance at the back of Kagome's little red head. She allowed small smile to curl at the corner of her lips.  
  
Kagome wiped her face and hands then got out of her chair. "I better call mom and dad." She was gone before either warrior could say anything. White Blaze followed her in order to watch her. He didn't like the smell of that woman one bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Only the tiger has followed her." The woman said to a shadow.  
  
The figure nodded and sent her into hiding. He watched his prey run through the dark streets and find a pay phone. Blaze helped her up to put her spare change in. Kagome punched in her number and listened to the line ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom. It's me Kagome."  
  
"Kagome! Where are you? Are you alright? Are you getting enough to eat?"  
  
"Mom mom mom. It's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"Can you tell me who took you?"  
  
"No one took me. I had to leave. I'm trying to---" the child stopped midsentence as she saw a shadow move by the dim starlight. She turned and narrowly escaped the sharp blade! The line was cut.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Her mother hung up and called her husband downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome screamed as the glaive almost gave her a closer haircut. She dove under her aggresor's weapon and ran to a safe distance away. As soon as she turned she was on the ground with the safe part of the glaive at her neck.  
  
A chuckled escaped Zachary's throat. "This is too easy. I wonder how Toxicor and Pyror lost to you." He pushed onto the frail neck. His rewards were chocked whimpers and a few coughs.  
  
White Blaze pounced onto Zachary's arm and dug his fangs in deep. The Warlord shook the big cat off. His victim took the chance to push the glaive off of her and run.........but this guy was quicker than the others and managed to grab Kagome's ankle before she got far.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" He stood up and held his prey upside-down. Kagome looked at her captor and gasped.  
  
Blaze roared and ran to aid his charge. Just before he could pounce again vines lying on the ground wrapped around him and pinned him to the ground. He roared in anger at the warlord.  
  
"Nicely done Harper." Zachary said to the shadows. Kagome saw the same woman from earlier come emerge.  
  
"It was my pleasure Zachary." She threw the diguise off. "Animals are stupid after all. Not as challanging as the human mind."  
  
"I knew I was the one in the photo!" Kagome swing her arms in an effort to shake herself loose. "You work for the Dynasty!"  
  
"That we do." The glaive came back up. Kagome stopped swinging around. "Soon you will too."  
  
'This isn't fair! I've got to do something. Anything!' Then an idea hit her. 'Why didn't I think of it before? Here goes.' She took a deep breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morisato and Kayura were out of the restaurant faster than lightning at the scream. They threw a bag of gold coins into the hostess's hands on the way out.  
  
Harper had Kagome in a sound-proof bubble when they arrived. "It's about time she shuts up. My ears were ready to bleed."  
  
"It'll take a long time to get her under control, but it'll be worth it." Zachary held up the three Armor Crystals. They gave off a dim shine.  
  
'Wait there's only three of them. Karuya has the other one!' Kagome noticed from within her floating prison. She looked to the tiger still wrapped in the vines. He hadn't give up yet. Blaze was still ripping them apart and was halfway done.  
  
"You're not quite finished." Morisato drew his sword. The blade glistened brightly. Kayura saw the three crystals and remembered that she had dropped the unknown armor into her pocket.  
  
"Is that so?" Harper raised an eyebrow. "Well, lets just see about that." She pointed to the trees behind the duo. A red stream of light went into a few of them. The branches began moving on their own!  
  
"Behind you!" Kagome's voice went unheard by them. She pounded the glass- like walls to get their attention. It was futile the trees took them by surprise, but they jumped in time when they heard the creaking.  
  
"They're out of their league. Aw, what am I supposed to do now? Okay gotta think. Think. Think of something." The little squirt rubbed her temples. Nothing was coming to mind. She looked around for no apparent reason. "Yeah Herial. I need to become Herial! Oh, but how am I gonna do that without the armors?" She whined.  
  
White Blaze got the last vine off of him and jumped Harper. "Infernal beast!" She conjured up a dagger and cut Blaze across the face!  
  
The Hymalain tiger snarled and sent his claws down her side. Blood trailed the witche's pants and boots. Her face turned so hard she could have passed for Medusa.  
  
"You ruined my outfit! Prepare to die you-"  
  
"Not today!" Kayura yelled as she hit the ground where Harper once stood with her twin katanas. "Good work White Blaze."  
  
"I'll get 'im!" Zachary charged for Blaze. Instead he was stopped by Morisato's blade. "Out of my way old man!"  
  
"As they say in this age: Go ahead and make me!" The swordmaster pushed the young immortal back and started to push him back with god-like quick sword strokes. Zachary backed a few steps before he jumped from Morisato's sight. Before anyone could see Zacahry return Morisato fell to the ground with blood spraying from his back.  
  
"Morisato!" Kayura was caught off guard and pushed into the ground. A couple of tears escaped Kagome's eyes. She was aslo a little disgusted at all the blood. Still she was torn to see what just happened.  
  
"Morisato!!!" Her cry broke Harper's spell of silence. A bright light emerged from her chest and the bubble burst! Everyone froze as Herial stood there clad in the Wildfire armor. She drew the katanas and connected them at the hilts. "You will pay for this bloodshed!"  
  
Herial leaped into the air with the blades glowing white hot. "FLARE UP NOW!!" The Wildfire Flare flew right into Zachary and pushed him back through several trees. Harper's heart stopped.  
  
'Such incredible power! Is this the true power of the original wearer of the white armor?' She turned to Herial with a pallor to her face and wide eyes. Herial eyed her with narrow slits. 'This calls for a big spell.' Harper jumped into the trees.  
  
"Kayura see to Morisato." Herial said coldly. Not wanting to experience Herial's power herself she obeyed quickly. "Now witch," She disconnected the swords and crossed the blades. They burst into flames. "It's your turn."  
  
"Not so fast." She began to chant in a completely different language. The treest became disoriented and the forest floor felt uneven. Harper grinned as her spell took affect.  
  
Herial stood fast and stared at the spellcaster. "This trick was played before. It didn't work last time, so it won't work this time." She pointed the flaming swords at the Dynasty Warlordess. "I know you're familiar with Ryo's attack, but no one has seen my attack." The armor glowed.  
  
Harper stopped her chanting and looked in horror at the invincible samuri. "What's happening? She should be dizzy right now! Even if you look directly at the one casting the spell you still end up light headed!" She looked in the direction Zachary was thrown he was still down for the count. She turned her eyes back to Herial.  
  
"Wildfire Phoenix!!" The flames leaped into the air and took the form of a bird! The living fire screeched and flew towards Harper.  
  
"Time to leave!" the coward disappeared just before the bird hit the tree. The single tree burnt down. The ancient warrior sheathed her katanas and looked back at Morisato. She walked up to Kayura. "Will he live?"  
  
"Yes, he'll need time to recover. Until then I'll accompany you on your search." The current Ancient helped her fallen friend up. Herial just nodded and calmed down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *in chibi form* Good huh? It should be worth the wait. BTW excuse me for using big words. If you want I'll put the definitions at the end for ya. That way no one gets confused.  
  
Eva Mavrex: Someone's had too much sugar.  
  
InfernoII: No I haven't had a cupcake all day. I've just watched really funny shows all day. *laughes for no reason*  
  
Eva: *sweatdrops*  
  
InfernoII: *finally back to normal* Don't mind her. That's just my friend Eva. I'm sure you've read her stories. No? I recommend them. They're good. The titles are "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" under CCS and "Riding Angel Wings" under Esca Flowne. Be sure to review her and make her feel better.  
  
Eva: *thwacks InfernoII on the head* I'm just fine! 


	9. City of Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Nine: The City of Lights  
  
Morisato groaned as he tried to sit up again. He had been like that for two hours now. Kayura gently pushed him back down onto his pillow. "Stop being so stubborn. You'll reopen your wound and lose more blood."  
  
"Kagome....she-is she...?" he said feverishly.  
  
"She's looking for the next crystal now." Kayura looked over to the over side of the plane. Kagome was over in Asia on the world map. The next armor was very hard to find. She got a dim glow in China but it was nothing.  
  
"I don't get it. There might be an armor in China but I'm not getting anything." She grumbled. Then she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and the crystal over Europe absentmindedly. Next thing she knows, she's located another armor. "Ooh! France!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harper had lost track of Zachary since the last battle. Even with her most powerful locater spells he was nowhere. She was getting really steamed. Finally she got so fed that she threw her spell books at the walls with loud thuds and leaving deep dents in the wall. The witch screamed in frustration.  
  
In fact she screamed so loud that she was heard far below the castle in the dungeon. Rowen and Sage chuckled. "Who ever Kayura sent after the armors is really working on the Dynasty's nerves." Sage laughed again.  
  
"They're better than we were." Rowen nearly rolled over in his hanging cage. "Even we couldn't make Kayura scream like that. That guy is a riot here."  
  
"Hear, hear." Sage lifted an imaginary glass and drank from it. Rowen snickered in response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Paris, the capital of France and the home of the Eiffle Tower. My mom says that she hears it's the world's best place for shopping." Kagome told Kayura once they got off the plane. She had to tell the young Ancient what she knew, since Kayura had never heard of anything outside of Japan.  
  
"Has your mom been here before or was she planning to?" Kayura asked. After hours on the plane with Morisato she was so glad to get away from him. Right now the sword master was sleeping.  
  
"She was planning on it when I was older. Now I get to tell her all about it!" the child squealed. Then she remembered about the call she made in Brazil. "Oh, right. Do you think I can call her when we get the armor?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure she misses you a lot." Kayura sympathized. She missed her own mother as well. It had been over 1000 years since she last saw her parents.  
  
"Hey, can we go onto the tower first?" Kagome looked at Kayura with sparkling eyes. Kayura knew that it was always business before pleasure, but Kagome was a little kid.  
  
'Then again this little kid is no ordinary kid.' She looked at Kagome like a mother would. "I'm sorry, but you have to learn to earn what you want."  
  
"So I have to find the armor first?" The pouty face started.  
  
"It's the way adults do things, and we don't think it's fair either. Kagome, the fate of the world depends on you finding the armors. Your parents will be forced into slavery for the rest of their lives." Kagome looked at the sidewalk. Morisato had told her that before and she knew that she would have to do what was asked of her. She loved her parents too much to let anything happen to them.  
  
Finally she looked at at Kayura and nodded. "Okay. I don't want my mom and dad to get hurt."  
  
Kayura smiled sadly and took Kagome's hand. Then an idea came to mind. "You know maybe we can go to the Eiffle Tower. You could probably see the whole city from up there. It would be a snap to find the armor from there."  
  
Kagome grinned and started to pull Kayura in that direction. Kayura laughed. The two of them were going to get the view needed.  
  
A figure on the roof tops watched them go by. He looked where they were going and went ahead of them. He had nothing but vengence on his mind as he went to the Eiffle Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How many armors are there?" The little redhead asked on the elevator.  
  
"Nine, and you're ready to find the fifth one. Did you remember the crystals?" Kayura looked at the jewelry with intrige.  
  
"I don't need to." She took off the golden circlet with a canary diamond and showed it to Kayura. "This the armor I found in Brazil, and this one too." She showed off her new sapphire earring on her right ear. "They come with me everywhere."  
  
"Convenient." Kayura nodded. The elevator dinged. "Let's go."  
  
"Is it really bad to mix business and pleasure? My parents said it's why I was born." Kagome still didn't get why. Which was good for her.  
  
Kayura understood though. "S-sometimes it is. In your parents' case it was. Is that how your parents met?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad was being sued by someone who hit him when he was parking his car."  
  
"Let me guess. They decided to put the blame on him to get money?" (A/N: She may have never been to the Mortal Realm since the end of the Dynasty Wars but she has heard from the ronins.)  
  
"Yep." Kagome stopped at the railing. "Whoa!"  
  
"I'll say. It's beautiful." The two looked over the city full of shining roofs and history. "I should visit the major cities of the world."  
  
"Ooh! Can you take me with you?"  
  
"I don't think you're parents would appreciate it." Kayura laughed.  
  
"But I would!" A voice echoed from high above them. The women looked up to see a razor sharp blade coming right at them! Kayura picked Kagome up and jumped into the air out of reach. She landed on the railing several feet away and looked to see their attacker. She saw nothing but stares from people. Whoever had tried for them had gone back into the shadows as fast as it had come out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morisato used his sword as a crutch to walk the backstreets of the great city. He had jumped out of bed from a feeling he had. He stopped to catch his breath as he was not yet fully recovered. 'The Dynasty is here. I can feel it. It's the same warrior from Brazil.'  
  
Morisato remembered the Warlord that had put him in his current condition. The sword master pushed on to where he felt the dark presence.  
  
Kagome and Kayura had found the new armor in the meantime. It was a task to get it down from the very top of the tower. In fact Kagome nearly fell when she went to reach for it. Kayura almost had a colonary.  
  
"I don't want to get on the jungle gym when I get back home." Kagome said as she squeezed both Kayura's hand and the new Armor Crystal. "Can you tell which one this is?"  
  
"Well let's see." Kayura knelt down and took a look. She turned the green orb over and over. She saw a little bit of something and handed it back to Kagome. "From what I can see. It's the Armor of Halo."  
  
"Halo? Isn't that a ring of light?" Once that was said Halo and Kagome's sapphire earring swirled together in front of them. After a few seconds they showed a map of southern Africa. A purple blinking light was in the area of Nigeria.  
  
"What's that mean?" Kagome asked. Kayura was clueless as well. Then she got it.  
  
"It's the next armor! Halo and the other armor must work together to create a map and tell you where the next armor is."  
  
"Cool! Saves me the trouble with the atlas. I've always wanted to see Africa.Let's go!" She grabbed the map which shrank to the two Armor Crystals. Then she ran a few steps into trouble.  
  
"Nice to see you again Herial." Zachary grinned evilly. He held his blood stained glaive with a nasty type of glee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been surfing the net for some pix of the ronins. I love what I see! Sue me for being weird! *laughes maniacally* It's natural for me! 


	10. Escape from Dangers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of the characters that I've added into this story.  
  
Chapter Ten: Escape from Danger  
  
Kagome screamed as she jumped back. The glaive just missed her face! Zachary went for her again and again. "Kayura!" Kagome called. When she could look Kayura was already holding Harper off. "Well, Herial. Looks like it's show time." The little redhead was incased in the pillar of light and became Herial.  
  
Zachary charged the original Ronin Warrior with rage. "I'll enjoy your final screams!!" He swung his weapon.  
  
"Strata!" The orb turned into a golden bow that blocked Zachary. She pushed him off and flipped back to help Kayura. She pulled the string taunt as a golden arrow appeared.  
  
"You know I could let you live if you come back to the Dynasty. Talpa would be forgiving." Harpar offered.  
  
"Never!" Kayura crossed her blades as water spouts soared for the sky above. "Star Storm Scream!!" Purple lightning surrounded the witch. Harpar didn't flinch as she held up her hand to form a force field. Her concentration was quickly broken as something wizzed by her face.  
  
"What the?" she screamed as Kayura's attack hit her. Then Kayura turned to see Herial. She saw the bow and knew that the armor she didn't know before was Strata. Zachary leaped into the air and fell towards Herial.  
  
"Herial! Above you!"  
  
"Time to die!" Zachary threatened.  
  
"Not quite yet." Herial jumped out of the way and let Zachary hit the ground sending up a cloud of dust. She fired an arrow at his glaive and made the entire blade crack.  
  
Morisato heard a crash. He hurried to the source and found Zachary just barely missing Herial. "That warlord!" He said to himself. He unsheathed his sword and kept his balance with the scabbard. "I can't charge him in my state. I'll just have to catch him off guard."  
  
"You wench!!" Zachary tightened his grip on his weapon. He bent his legs a little and got ready to pounce. Herial loaded another arrow and pulled the string so taunt it creaked. For a minute neither of them moved while they glared at each other.  
  
Morisato saw his chance and threw his sword between them. Both were surprised at the whirling blade that passed by. Herial only glanced for a millisecond and fired the golden arrow. Zachary turned to see the arrow and dodged it. He made it but the staff of his glaive was broken.  
  
He throw the rest of the staff away and decided to use the other part as an axe. "Impressive. Let's just see how you measure up against my attack!" He raised his "axe" above his head and slashed the air sending a wave of darkness!  
  
Herial just scowled and gathered power in the tip of the arrow. "Arrow Shock Wave!!" She let it fly! The two waves stopped at each other and were at a standstill. Then she fired another Shock Wave towards Harpar and grabbed Kayura's wrist. "We don't have anytime to waste!"  
  
Kayura picked up the sword and recognized it as Morisato's. Herial pulled her off and saw Morisato. She put his arm over her back and helped him run all the way to the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No really. If you hadn't distracted that guy I don't think that battle would have ended." Kayura said to Morisato when the plane landed in Nigeria.  
  
The swordmaster was modest. "I didn't do anything. I missed. That's all."  
  
"Yeah right." Kagome giggled. Then she turned to Kayura. "Hey, is it true that the Dynasty Gates will open in 2½ months?" Kayura nodded and Kagome sighed. "I don't know if that's enough time to find the other four."  
  
"You've done good progress without me so far. You have five armors already, and you don't have to worry about losing them." She pointed to the child's new emerauld bracelet on her right wrist.  
  
"I guess." Kagome mumbled. "But it's so hard to keep moving with them always trying to kill us everywhere we go. I hate it."  
  
Kayura thought. She hated it as well. Now she knew how Ryo and Rowen felt when they were in the Dynasty to save the others. An idea lit up in her mind as a smile spread across her face. Morisato sat up and beat her to it.  
  
"Why don't you take a day off? You can look for the armors tomorrow."  
  
"Just what I was thinking. No searching, no training." she looked at the injured man next to her. "We'll just go shopping instead." She jingled a leather bag of coins.  
  
Morisato's jaw dropped. "Lady Kayura!" he stuttered unable to say anything more. He couldn't believe she would go shopping like a normal mortal woman. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "You are actually thinking of shopping?"  
  
"No. I am going shopping. You can come if you want. Afterall, where's the fun in leaving you alone now that you can walk?" Kayura teased.  
  
"No, that's fine." He sat back in his seat. White Blaze got up and turned from them before laying down again. He didn't want to go either. Kagome laughed at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kento grunted and groaned as he strained to pull the bars of his cage apart. He had been at it for at least an hour. Cye just sat there timing him, wondering when Kento would either give up or make some progress. He smirked while he waited.  
  
Kento sighed and inhaled deeply. "I can't believe this is so hard! The gates weren't as hard as this. Whew!" he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Take a break. You deserve it after doing that for 87 minutes straight." Cye said. "Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Who said anything about a break?" Hardrock took a hold of the bars again. "I'm not stopping until I get us out of here!"  
  
"All right. Just don't blame me when you're too exhausted to walk. 'Cause I ain't carrying you." Cye retorted.  
  
"Whatever. Just shut up and let me concentrate!" Kento strained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The women walked out of the latest store they went to. So far Kagome had bought three new outfits, a traditional African robe, and a mythology book. Kayura had four new outfits, two hats, a pendant, and a couple of books.  
  
"I've never had so much fun! This is so great!" Kagome laughed and twirled on her heels. "I can't wait to show my mom all this stuff!"  
  
Kayura grinned. "I can't wait to take the Ronins back to Africa. They had an adventure here and they said they'd never come back." The two women laughed and continued down the street.  
  
Just as they were about to enter another store they heard screaming from down the street. People came running faster than was normal for humans. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's check it out." Kayura walked down stream or people with Kagome following close behind. When they got to where the street was completely deserted all they found were pieces of paper blowing around in the wind.  
  
'Something doesn't feel right here.' Kagome thought looking around slightly shaking. She had a really bad feeling about all this. She wasn't far off since the shadows had eyes. Eyes that glowed red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo finally got the lock picked. He opened the cage door with a creak. He didn't wait for anyone to come. He broke down the door and ran down the hall. At a corner he saw the shadows of a few soldiers. Ryo stopped and looked above.  
  
As the soldiers rounded the corner one of them thought the flame of a torch flickered. He looked up and saw nothing. He just shrugged it off and continued his walking.  
  
Ryo watched them go and once he couldn't hear their droning march anymore he jumped down from the rafter and continued his escape. It wasn't long 'til he leaped before he looked. Right smack into a soldier's back!  
  
Ryo stepped back and rubbed his nose. "That smarts!" Ryo sounded like he had a cold. The soldier swung his weapon as Ryo looked. Wildfire ducked in time and punched him in the face! Two more soldiers turned and charged him. Ryo flipped over them and kicked them both. They landed on the floor about 20 feet away.  
  
"The armor did a lot of good for me." Ryo smirked. He dashed down the hall before any other trouble found him. He managed to get himself lost somewhere two floors down. He did manage to avoid more soldiers. Despite the fact that there were a lot more soldiers now that they knew he was on the loose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I hope I still have some readers out there who'll be willing to send me reviews. 


End file.
